


【凛绪】キミという光 04

by shimotsuki_kayu



Series: キミという光 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *cp为凛绪，吸血鬼凛月x淫魔真绪*请先阅读03
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: キミという光 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266047
Kudos: 1





	【凛绪】キミという光 04

朔间凛月醒来的时候，身旁早已是空无一人。刺眼的阳光从厚重的布艺窗帘缝隙间倾泻而下，让他有些难受地眯了眯眼。

阳光是吸血鬼的天敌，不过对于补充过血液后的凛月来说并不是什么太大的问题。他握了握自己的手掌，感受着汹涌澎湃的魔力盈满每一寸经络。那种久违的轻灵快活重回他的身体，让凛月长舒了一口气，这才从被子里缓缓坐起。

“你起来了吗？”话音未落，衣更真绪便从房间的门口走了进来。凛月不动声色地打量着真绪，他的气色比昨天好了很多，皮肤因为处于发情期中而泛着淡淡地红，那双漂亮的翠色双眼宛若深不见底的碧潭，多了些别样的神采。

这就是衣更真绪，一个因为他而“第二次”迈入成年期的淫魔，也是他朔间凛月想要时时刻刻捧在手心里去深爱的人。

“嗯，你……身体没事吗？”凛月堪堪别过视线，只是盯着他身上那件深咖色的风衣，修身款的设计在腰间恰到好处地收敛，即使仅松松垮垮别了个腰带也能完美突显他的好身材。凛月看着那细瘦的腰身，脑海里不禁浮现昨夜在他身下婉转的那副身躯，一阵燥热直冲头顶，让他有些慌了神。“抱歉，我昨天……”

“我没事，倒不如说这也是身为淫魔的本分。”真绪苦笑一声，也跟着坐到了床边上。看着凛月将散落在一边的自己的衣物一件件穿上，遮住了身上那些大大小小的红痕。

吸血鬼有自愈的能力，尤其是凛月这样的高阶恶魔尤是。若是他身上依旧存在这样的疤痕，则只能说明——这是他自愿的行为。

真绪抿了抿嘴，不去猜测凛月这样做背后的深意。

虽说他们此刻是度过了一晚的“伴侣”，但对于淫魔这样以性为生的种族来说“伴侣”的身份真是可有可无的存在。在走向末路坠向地狱深渊前，他们可能会与无数的人上//床、交//欢，从供主那里获取魔力。因为和其他恶魔睡过，所以就缔结特殊关系——这样的想法从未在淫魔一族中出现过。

虽说真绪的想法一向与一般的淫魔不同，但这样的观点随着血统根深蒂固植入他脑海多年，他也对此深以为然。但就目前的情况而言，凛月是他目前为止在现世唯一可以依靠的人，在找到可以回到彼方的传送阵之前，与这只吸血鬼搞好关系是他现在必须要做的。

“嗯……”凛月意味深长地哼了一声，迅速将身上的衣服整理完毕。他支撑着床沿跳了起来，顺手揽住了真绪的肩就带着他向门口走去。

“我们走吧。”

“去哪里？”真绪有些疑惑地看着凛月的动作，虽然对于凛月这样过于亲密的举动有些不解，但还是随着凛月一起来到厨房里。

“我没有修习过时空类型的魔法，若是你想回到彼方就必须前往那些具有传送魔法阵的城市。”凛月自来熟地从这户人家的厨房里翻找出了一些面包和肉食，将他随手放进刚刚从客厅捡来的背包中。“但很抱歉，这座城市的魔法阵早在两天前就被那群兽族的家伙们摧毁了，所以……”

他将背包背在肩上，对着身后的真绪伸出了手。

“让我们好好相处吧，真~绪。”

真绪皱了皱眉，本想板着脸拒绝，可是身体却不由自主地向凛月那边靠了两步，在未反应过来时手已经被他狠狠攥在手心里。

“……别用那个名字叫我啊。”

直到两人上了路，真绪这才彻彻底底认识到了自己同行的这位吸血鬼的真面目。

“真~绪，帮我拿一下包吧？”

“真~绪，帮我从包里拿瓶水吧，我渴了。”

“真~绪，我走不动了，我们歇一下吧……”

“可是我们10分钟之前才刚休息过……”真绪一手背着包一手拖着几乎整个身体都赖在他身上甘愿当“大型挂件”的吸血鬼，太阳穴突突地跳着。

“阳光可是吸血鬼的敌人，真~绪也是知晓的吧？”凛月用双臂搂住真绪的肩膀，将身体的大部分重力都倚靠在真绪身上，打了个大大地哈欠，“这就是‘强迫’我白天行动的后果。”

“那当初就不要那么主动地拉着我出门啊……”真绪抱怨着，任劳任怨地单手将背包背在肩上，腾出一整个肩膀让凛月靠得更舒服些。

在他见识过昨天凛月那个浑身浴血的状态后就已经彻底理解了阳光对于吸血鬼的杀伤力。而即使在这样“虚弱”的情况下，凛月还是执意要陪自己去下一个城镇。想到这里，真绪的心里有一块不可抑制地软了下去，脚步也跟着放慢了些。

“怎么了？”凛月感觉着身旁的人的动静，疑惑地抬起了头。

“没什么……就是在想着为什么凛月要跟我一起去？”真绪看着脚下由前人在草地上踩出的小道，随意地敷衍着。

“为什么？”凛月有些好笑地歪了歪头，将下巴垫在凛月的肩上，呵出的气尽数扑到真绪的耳朵上，将那里染成绯红的一片。

“我若不是跟着你，真~绪怎么会这么顺利地前往传送阵？”

凛月堪堪收住了话尾，他紧闭双唇，没有再吐出一言半语。

“？”真绪停下了脚步，刚想开口发问，却被凛月迅速捂住了嘴。

刚刚还懒洋洋仿佛全身骨头都散架一般的吸血鬼在顷刻间站直了身子，猩红色的眸子仿佛滴着血一般，酝酿着九级风暴。

“抱歉了，我们可能要推迟一下行程了。”

他一身手将真绪挡在身后，唇边携着一抹残忍的笑意。

“我想，他们大概是来找我的。”

衣更真绪还在消化这句话背后的深意，却感觉到一阵诡异的暖风掠过自己耳畔。他下意识地侧身去躲，却在转瞬之间被凛月拉住手臂就往草地上带去。他有些狼狈的仰面躺在草地上，而凛月则是压在了自己的身上。

柔软的黑发扫过他的脖颈，让他忍不住瑟缩了一下。他用手推了推凛月的肩膀想挣脱这个有些尴尬的怀抱，可是却反而让凛月加大了手臂束缚的力道。

“别动。”他咬着真绪的耳朵，喷吐出来的气息将那里晕染成一片艳红。

“……”真绪张了张嘴，却听见从远处传来了一个人（？）又尖又细的声音。

“哟，这不是吸血鬼一族的那个小少爷吗？听说被放逐到此世是真的啊？这种天天东躲西藏被人追着打的感觉如何？”

真绪扭头看了看身上的凛月，只见他将头埋在自己的肩头，略长的额发将他的表情尽数隐藏在一片暗沉的阴影之中。

那个可怖的声音仍然在滔滔不绝地讲述着。

“……啊，我听说你把那个谁……就是梦魇一族的那位小少爷给杀了啊，听说了这件事的梦魇一家的家主可是急不可耐地想要阁下那颗宝贵的心脏以复活那位不争气的继承人呢——虽然这对死者可真是多有冒犯了，但谁叫那人就是这么菜呢？连个被剥夺魔力的吸血鬼都无法杀死呢！”

梦魇？啊，那大概就是昨晚和凛月对战的那位吧。真绪见凛月没有反应，也没有放开他的意思，索性放松地躺在地上听着那人的自言自语。

依着这一路对凛月的认识，他大概判断凛月不是个好战的人。他不会主动去挑起事端，遇到事情也是能躲就躲，不能躲也尽量速战速决不消耗任何能量，也因为这样真绪不得不把那些事情全盘接下做扫尾工作。这看似懒惰到过分的表现可能会让一部分敌人误解为“懦弱”，可只有亲身经历过的真绪才知道，那瘦弱的身躯下潜藏着多么巨大的能量——比如昨天凛月施展的那一个阵法，他至今还能依稀忆起那是怎样的一场腥风血雨。

太阳已不知不觉爬到了天空的制高点，正午的焦阳垂直射入地表，随之蒸腾而气的热浪让真绪这种平日经常在外面跑的人也感到了一丝苦闷。他在手脚允许活动地范围内小幅度地扭动了一下，将身上的衣服依靠着摩擦敞开了一些。

“呐，我透露了这么多信息也该有些回应吧？不过不用担心哦，我的复眼可以将你现在的状况看的一清二楚呢……咦？刚刚还没有注意到，那个红色头发的……是……”

凛月听到这句话后，身子伏得更低了，脸堪堪贴到了真绪的脸上，真绪甚至能听到凛月微弱的呼吸声，他有些羞赧地红了脸。两个人的呼吸在狭小的空间范围内相互交织翻滚着。

“嘻嘻嘻，即使这样挡住也不会有作用的哦。”声源似乎向两人靠近了些，“哦呀哦呀这不是那只在元老院工作的淫魔吗？听说最近您与那位大人走得很近呢，若是我将在这里发生的事情告诉了别西卜大人，他会怎么样对待您呢？”

别西卜？这人是那只该死的苍蝇的手下吗？。凛月暗暗咬了牙，大脑飞快地运转着。

真~绪现在的状态还不算很稳定，虽然昨晚将诅咒去除了一大半，但以自己的魔力是根本无法与那位大人相抗衡的，若是贸然将咒解开，不仅会暴露吸血鬼一族的行踪，连带着真~绪也会有危险。他现在无依无靠，自己也被限制了行动，若是他再出现什么状况的话……

但若是只有那只苍蝇的话……还是有搏一搏的可能性的。

想到这里，凛月侧了侧头，对着真绪以唇语嘱咐道：“你听好，我的瞬移魔法最多只能产生1公里半径范围的效果，但足够让你远离这里。之后你只要一直沿着道路向南走，不出半天就能到达下个村庄，到那里报我的名字就会有人带你回到彼方。你回去以后就把我的事情还有在此方的事情全部忘掉，千万不要在那边提起。”

凛月很久没有说过那么一长串话，说完后不禁有些喘。真绪有些茫然地盯着凛月的侧脸，机械地点了点头。

“好的，如果听懂的话，我数三二一你就向右边移动一下。”凛月缓缓地直起了身，用手指在地上飞快地写下了一行符文，张了张嘴，“三、二……”

真绪轻巧地从地上跳起来蹲在了凛月旁边，“等等，若是我走了，你怎么办？”

“……一！”随着话音落下，那段符文突然放出了耀眼的光芒。凛月将还愣在原地的真绪轻轻向发光的方向一推，他整个身体瞬间被那种金色的光芒所笼罩。

“等等！我还没……”真绪焦急地向那个愈发模糊地凛月的身影伸出手，却最终只抓到了一团无机质的光团。

凛月的模样渐渐在光柱中消失，先是他的双脚，然后慢慢向上扩散到只剩下一个脸庞的轮廓。周围是一片死寂，但他却似乎看到了那个人的嘴唇翕动了一下。

——“go……”

——呐，你说了什么？

仅仅是几毫秒的时间，但真绪却感觉过了一个世纪般。

当光芒散去，他已经来到了一条小溪边，小溪旁边有一条崎岖不平的土路，沿着小溪从树林穿过后在山间蜿蜒着，最终消失在地尽头。

真绪有些怔愣，还没完全消化刚刚在转瞬之间发生的事情。

凛月怎么样了？他为什么要这样做？他最后对自己说了什么？

正在这时，从他身后发出了一声惊天动地的巨响，伴随着一阵嗡嗡的躁动从身后传来。

真绪机械地回头，却发现有几个身着奇异服装的恶魔从不远处的灌木丛窜出来，向发出巨响的地方急速飞去。他下意识地屏住了呼吸，躲在了一棵大树后面。

“弗莱尔大人提到的那只吸血鬼在哪里呢？”

“事到如今居然还有吸血鬼敢光明正大地现身啊？”

“别提那个下贱种族的名字，真晦气。”

“诶！若是我们先于弗莱尔大人抓到那只吸血鬼献给元老院的别西卜大人，或许还能混个元老院的席位当当呢……”

真绪听着那些下等苍蝇恶魔的话，敏锐地捕捉到了“吸血鬼”、“元老院”几个关键词。

不好，这群小喽啰是刚刚那只恶魔叫来的增援！真绪的脑海中警铃大作。

那只吸血鬼最后对自己说了些什么来着，我记得是——

“对不起。”

“说什么对不起啊，若是觉得对不起我就少给我添麻烦啊！”真绪恨恨地咬了咬牙，从树后面冲了出来，朝着那群恶魔飞去的方向追了过去……

“呐，你的父母没有教会你该有礼仪吗？撞到了人好歹说句对不起啊？所以我才这么讨厌下等的物种啊，真的是，超~烦人！”


End file.
